


Battle to the Death!

by sqbr



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A better way for these two to work out their issues, for the people who asked for happy Sayaka/Kyouko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle to the Death!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YewRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewRose/gifts), [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



(And then they made out and everyone lived happily ever after, the end.)


End file.
